Two Guys, One Bed
by PinkVinyl
Summary: What should have happened that night at the hotel in Australia. (ES Ep.12 spoilers, kinda. Not really.)


**(RinHaru)**

**Two Guys, One Bed.**

* * *

><p>"Two guys, one bed? How could they have screwed up the reservation so badly?!" I scoffed my way through a theatrical scene, one I hoped was convincing enough to mask the fact that I may or may not had possibly called in for a one-bedroom room on purpose…? Hell if I'd let Haru know that, though. Yet.<p>

It's just that, we were in Australian - together - alone - just the two of us - finally away from all the other's and finally able to spend some quality time with each other without any distractions. And, what better way to bond then to sleep in the same bed, right?

"It won't be so bad once we're sleeping," he said, causing a hitch in my own breathing.

Playing it off, I tisked and kept my head turned at an angle where he wouldn't be able to see the pinks of pigment peppering over my cheeks as I went to drop my suitcase over by the window side of the bed, claiming it my own. Secretly, knowing that Haru seemed to be okay with this for the most part only heightened the confidence of my future plans for the other.

"I guess you're right," I admitted, slipping out of my jacket and taking off my shoes as I turned to look into those clear blue eyes, though I had to find a new point of focus once I felt myself being sucked in by their enchantment.

Speechless as usual, Haru too followed along with my actions, stripping himself of the attire he had worn (and very well, might I add) all day, and letting out a breath of relief once all that was left on his bare body was his underwear.

I could just feel the texture of my lips starting to dry out as I tried my best to keep my eyes away from the tempting scene, but with the dim lighting and quiet atmosphere, the tension between us had been growing since the mention of sharing a room, let alone a bed. I could somewhat feel it from Haru's end too by the way he had been looking at me, thinking I hadn't noticed.

The only real pajamas I had packed was a pair of black sweatpants in which I volunteered to wear to bed, though I didn't have the slightest problem with Haru's request to sleep in his undies. Perhaps it was on purpose - a way of telling me something. Or, maybe it was just the way he always slept at night and he wanted to feel at home. I'd hope it was the first one, though.

Not many words were exchanged between the two of us since we'd entered the hotel room. We simply just settled down, unpacked a few things, changed, and crawled into bed in complete silence, though it wasn't too surprising, since I knew that Haru wasn't quite a man of many words.

I let out a soft sigh as my hand reached for the dim light at the side of the bed, leaving our blanketed bodies to be softly illuminated by the natural moonlight that spilled gently through the blinds. Again, there was silence, as both of us tried to close our eyes. Today had been perfect, one of the best days I'd ever had - well spent, with the one person I wouldn't trade for the world. Just knowing he was there, lying right next to me, the way we use to do when we were kids - it was refreshing, amazing, _agonizing_, yet peaceful all in all.

I allowed my eyes to open in the slightest, staring at whatever happened to be in front of me at the moment, and my lips slowly began to part. I hesitated, unsure if I was ready just yet. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to scream it to him, but I was afraid in a way. Afraid of rejection...Afraid of losing him over my own feelings.

But I couldn't hold it in any more. What if all this time, I wasn't the only one tossing and turning in my bed at night wondering what the other was thinking about, how the other was feeling? What he'd be eating for lunch the next day? Probably mackerel.

"Haru…" I whispered, though the tremble in my voice was apparent, and I was sure he caught on to its seriousness.

"Rin," he whispered back, and just the sound of my name so softly on his lips was enough to leave my own ticking in anticipation. I froze, unable to say anything right away, but not being able to let this moment slip as simply something to brush off.

"Remember when I told you...how much I admire you?" There was a pause, and I took it as a moment of recollection, not pressuring him too much with his answer.

"...Yes," he said, and every word spoken from him at that level slowly pulled me under. My breathing hitched once more as I parted my quivering lips.

"It's true. I really do admire you, Haru...so much," I said, though my whispers seemed to turn into something a little lower and a lot more breathy. The stillness of the bed made it obvious that my words were taking a toll on the other as well, and something about that made me want to praise him a bit more.

"You're more than my motivation. I need you in my life. Without you, I am nothing." My words rolled fluently right off of my tongue now, and my body started to turn its way around to face him, eyes traveling up the lines and indentations of his back with lingering lust. I pulled myself in closer. I wanted Haru to be able to feel my next words warmth traveling along the cold skin of his ear as I told him exactly how I felt. My hand traveled up the side of his arm at a slow and even pace, just as my lips grazed over the shell of his ear. "I love you, Haru," I breathed. "Let's not pretend the feeling isn't mutual."

By the silence that followed my confession, and the stillness of his body as my hands reached around to stroke the toned chest, Haru had no arguments towards my theory, and that alone gave me the confidence to push it a little further.

I allowed my tongue to slowly glide its way around the perimeter of his ear as my hand continued its work down the other's body, and when I felt a slight tremble from the other, I knew I was doing it well. As I pressed my chest up against that soft, toned back, I could feel his quickening breaths. And as I pressed my lips against his neck, I could hear the pleading of his pant.

A grin of satisfaction couldn't help but replace my expression as I watched the other's body react so innocently to my touches, especially as they entered more new and exciting territory.

"R-Rin.." he hitched out, and I silenced him with my lips, leaving him with not another complaint as he nearly devoured me in hunger. I loved it when his hands went up to tug into my hair, body turning to lie on his back as I leaned into him. My sneaky fingers traveled over the newfound bulge that seemed only to grow the more I teased it, so I grew a little impatient.

It was only when he had let out that luscious, sexable moan as I began to graze my thumb over the tip of his length, that I had reached my own teasing limit. I couldn't leave Haru this untouched. No, I needed him. I _craved_ him. My morals, my pacely nature - all gone somewhere with the wind. Any part of me that was tamed had been let off the leash and was now running wild.

I swung my leg over the other as if he were trying to leave, instantly straddling his hips and pulling myself down to his level to eat back on the lips that once ravished on mine. The smacks, the slobber, the soft and breathy moans that escaped us during that kiss - they were all part of the beast that had been kept away by our tension for so long, finally free from bondage.

We didn't need further words, because every word we had been holding in was released through the intensity of our actions. I learned that Haru was secretly greedy, his grip tight in my hair as he cleaned out my mouth. I couldn't stand it. With my crotch so close to his, it was only natural that my hips would start brushing up against the other's, grinding down on the ones below me as he liberated moans of satisfaction.

I continued on in that motion, gradually going rougher as the other's hips bucked up and begged for more. Claws scratched down the other's chest in punishment for the violent tugs to my hair. I'd never seen Haru in such a vulnerable state. He was beautiful. Even more beautiful than he had already been - those watery blue crystals, so hypnotizing when they were all hazed over in lust. It was torture.

"I want to fuck you…" I breathed, shame no longer in my vocabulary. "I want to fuck you so badly, so hard." The blush that powered over Haru's already splotchy face made him even more irresistible as he continued to grind back up on me.

"I...I want you to fuck me… Fuck me, Rin… Make me cum as I'm screaming your name…"

Never had I expected Haru to ever sound so...so _desperate_. So, _needy_. Words like that coming from someone like him...they were more arousing than porn, by at least a thousand, and they were enough to throw me right over the edge. My once confident fingers now shook as I went immediately for the undies that held in his package, ready to reveal my pleasurable prize.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(No, I didn't die! Sorry, I've just been doing a lot lately.)<strong>_

_**I legit wrote this right after watching episode 12 of Eternal Summer. I was like, "Oh...my goodness. Fanfic. Now." Best. Episode. Ever. My RinHaru feels...I almost died. So yeah, I might finish the porn bit for you later, so stay tuned for a possible update if you want. Thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
